


Enemy Mine

by The_Thieving_Magpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thieving_Magpie/pseuds/The_Thieving_Magpie
Summary: The sequel to Brother Mine





	

Sherlock stood stubbornly and waited, watching Mycroft with a strange expression.

“Well, are you going in or not?”

“Is this a trick.”

“No, it is not a trick. Go on in, he’s waiting.”

“Why.”

“Because we told him you were being allowed to visit.”

“No ..I mean why am I. You had refused me. “

“Well .. I can’t very well let you break in, now can I.”

Sherlock glowered, and Mycroft sighed. But he finally did go inside, keeping himself in calm restraint at what was about to happen. None of it felt real, but he was fairly certain that this was in fact all quite real now.

Sherlock waited, on one side of a glass partition. Uneasy, uncomfortable, fidgeting.

And then ….

He came in. Not thinner, not gaunt and damaged, but actually a bit heavier than he had been. He looked healthy, and had clearly been working out, his arms were strong, toned, in good shape. Sherlock noted every inch of his form, every nuance of his expression. He noted everything but the way his own adrenaline surged right now, the sick excitement of seeing this man.

Jim smiled, and sat down on the other side.

Sherlock stared at him blankly. The truth was, he was afraid to speak, afraid what might come out.

“You alright?”

“Better now.”

“I didn’t know you were here. I didn’t know. I was lied to.”

“It happens.”

“You alright ?”

“You asked me that …”

“They said you were on medication.”

“Yeah. I feel ..less … “ He made a gesture of birds flying.

“I’m glad you are better.”

“Sherlock. You came here to say something, or to ask something.”

“I came here to see that .. to ..to ..see how you were …”

“That’s all?”

“…are you being treated alright?” Sherlock felt lost. This was asinine, and he saw himself in a dark well, crying out and not being heard. But he was not being heard because he wasn’t crying out. He knew it, and he could see Jim knew it too. Jim was watching him with that look that said he wasn’t fooled a bit.

“I missed you.”

“I know.”

Jim smiled again, and pressed his hand to the side of the cool glass. Sherlock swallowed, and pressed his own hand against it. He was appalled to realize tears were standing in his eyes. He stood, shakily, buzzed, high on the moment, on Jim, on what Jim was to him and what he did to him.

Before he left, before he fled …he looked Jim in the eyes. Those dark, somehow ancient eyes. Beautiful eyes.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
